


To be Saccharine, Vulgar and Beautifully Crass (New Axioms B-Sides)

by AestasIgnis



Series: New Axioms [2]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), Desk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestasIgnis/pseuds/AestasIgnis
Summary: Many years after their run-in on Mandalore, Maul and Ahsoka have come to terms with one another - and their terms seem to be... mutually beneficial---Smut drabbles and AU material tangentially related to my main Maulsoka fic, New Axioms. Reading the parent fic is not necessary! But it may provide context here and there.This work consists entirely of smut. Only smut. Nothing but smut.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: New Axioms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	To be Saccharine, Vulgar and Beautifully Crass (New Axioms B-Sides)

**Author's Note:**

> Reading New Axioms isn’t necessary to get these, but it lays out the relationship at play here, and provides a lot of context. I ship these two in a very… specific way? There’s a lot of potential for this relationship to be, as the kids say, problematic - but I don’t want to write it as such. Everything is consensual, Ahsoka is over 24 in all chapters. Not as an “age up” - these mostly fall on the timeline between her youth in tcw and when she’s 30-something in rebels. For perspective, I’m 23 as of writing this, so this age-range is what I know and am comfortable writing. I don't much like to think of them being in sexual situations any time prior to or around o66, but to each their own.
> 
> There’s no linear timeline to these chapters! Consider them drabbles to fill in the empty spots of New Axioms, mostly between chapters 5 and 9. I have some “alternate takes” planned, to change some of the original story, just for the hell of it, as well as a few AU stories. This is all smut! Might have fluff or angst here or there, depending on how I’m feelin lol. I’ll take suggestions/ideas if you have them (but not requests, I can’t promise I’ll write everything!)
> 
> I’ll keep the table of contents in the footnote that shows up /AT THE END OF THE MOST RECENT CHAPTER/ with some info on what each chapter includes so you can find the goods easily ;)

“Any particular reason you decided to wait up here instead of below?”

“Yeah, there's a few.” Ahsoka counted them off on her fingers in mock theatricality. “I wanted a drink, it’s cold as Hoth in that basement, and this dancer has a nice rack.”

Maul scoffed at her crass word choice, and wondered idly just how many of those drinks she had downed while he was stuck in his meeting. While Nar Shaddaa didn’t have much of a day-night cycle, it still seemed far too early for  _ her _ of all people to be drinking. 

Ahsoka had called him up on short notice with the vague explanation that they had to deal with something, and that she would be there shortly. He, of course, was more than willing to accommodate - but he had assumed it was more urgent than… watching the Crimson Dawn’s dancers over a glass of liquor. She hadn’t yet looked up at him, her eyes remained glued to the Lethan Twi’lek before her.

Though the bar was more or less his, he was fully aware of how much he stood out among the rest of the opulent patrons. Maul folded his hands behind his back and leaned down to level his head with Ahsoka’s. She glanced at him through the very corner of her eye, half lidded and sultry. He mentally kicked himself -  _ so that’s why she’s here, the fox. _

She grabbed his chin between two fingers and the touch felt electric to him. Maul didn’t dare breathe, too intent on what her next move might be. The bar carried on around them, bustling and provocative. Ahsoka grabbed her glass with her free hand and drank the rest of her shot before releasing his face and standing, though she kept him tethered through the Force. He followed her lead to the lower levels, barely even blinking so his eyes could stay trained on her smooth movements through the crowd. The sweet, dark curve of her montrals acted as his beacon through the spice clouds and bright lights. 

It was all he could do not to grab her by the hips and take her in the elevator as they descended. She remained adamant in her silence, and Maul respected it, knowing that it would make the sounds of passion he drew out of her later all that more rewarding. As they stalked down the short hall to his office the occasional Dawn bounty hunter would wander by, only to scurry away at Maul’s glare.

The exact moment his door locked behind them, Ahsoka was at his tunic, unclipping the Crimson Dawn sigil from his chest and tossing away any bit of clothing she could pull off of his torso. Maul responded in kind, pulling at her belt to release her from her own fabric confines. As soon as she revealed his chest to the cold air, she peppered it with wet, open-mouthed kisses.

“I missed you, Maul -” Her voice was rich and sweet as he pulled her dress from her shoulders.

“Shh.” He silenced her with a kiss to the lips. Ahsoka melted in his arms to the point where he had to place a hand at the small of her back to stop her from dragging him down to the floor. He breathed deeply against her cheek as he broke their connection and leaned down to scoop her legs up. 

Ahsoka continued the kiss along his jawline as he carried her over to his desk. She straddled his metal hips as he sat in the wide chair behind it. Maul settled in comfortably under her ministrations and reveled - not for the first time - at how soft and tender her lips were on him. She was outwardly so beautiful, all hard edges and sharp wit, but the gentle, secretive touches she kept only for him were his true downfall.

His hands squeezed her supple backside through her leggings as she bit and sucked on his collarbone, where his dark tattoos met his bright red skin. She reached behind herself with one hand to hold his own, and convince him to take her last bits of clothing off. He obliged, and after some shifting she was fully nude above him. Ahsoka ground down on his pelvis, still covered in his own loose pants, and left a wet sheen on the black folds below her. He twitched at the thought of how long she must have been thinking of this to be so wet already.

She leaned over to nip at the stud in his ear “You’re so out of place here. So reserved. In control.”

Maul hummed in pleasure at her playful bite. “Mmm… The activities in the den above may not be to my taste, but the control is nice.” He reached a hand under her grinding hips to release his member from its metal and fabric confines. She gently helped him, fingers sliding along the fabric sash he used as a belt.

Ahsoka glanced down to watch him spring up between her legs. He could hear a held-back giggle in her next whisper. “Not a fan of the dancers?”

“They are beautiful, no doubt. But there’s only one person I want to  _ writhe _ for me.” He grasped at her ass again, squeezing and plucking at the skin just enough to get her to shiver and sigh. 

“Then why don’t I give you what you want My Lord?” She pushed away from him, grasping the loose sash in her fists as she stood from his lap. With bated breath, Maul allowed her to deftly untie the belt and pull it off. The thick, subtly patterned fabric played beautifully off of her dark skin, its grey folds contrasting in sharp lines against the soft orange. She wound the sash about her arms, twirling it in such a way that the ends obscured the intimate parts of her that he had revealed only moments ago. 

As she began to sway her hips to the quiet beat of the music floating through the ceiling, Maul allowed his metal cock to stand, raging and proud. He may have had more control over the prosthetic member than anything natural he had before, but the thought of keeping it on display for her sent some primal sense of power to his brain.

Ahsoka was clearly enjoying herself before him. As he brazenly raked his eyes along her figure, she danced with a style that spoke of her fighting skills. The moves were unrefined compared to what could be seen from the professionals in the bar above, but she was fluid and graceful with every bend. Maul had to resist grasping for either his cock or her lekku as they trailed past him - both were equally tempting. The desk behind her acted as a stage of sorts; it was level with her hip, and as she used it for leverage Maul could feel his resolve slipping.

Ahsoka spun slowly, lifting a strong thigh up and over his desk in an arc as she twirled. The edge of his sash snaked over her hips with her movements, intentionally obscuring her glorious cunt from him. She leaned forward on the backswing of her move, meeting his eyes with a golden smile and a daring look. An invitation. The long tips of her lekku trailed across his hips, sending the contact sensors of his cock haywire. He could hold back no longer - the next moment her back was turned, Maul pounced.

She let out a surprised and excited squeak as his hands grasped her wrists, pinning them to the stone slab. The thick sash fell from her hands as she grappled for purchase on the surface, but remained tangled around her forearms in tight curls. His metal cock prodded her entrance, simply by chance of their position, and he nearly blacked out at her warmth. Ahsoka gasped as he forced a hand between them to fully drop his trousers from his hips, not-so-accidentally allowing a bent knuckle to enter her as he worked them off.

Maul ran a wide palm along her spine, sending praise and promise through the Force as she moaned below him. Against his own desires, he pulled his hips away from her as she bucked backwards, keeping their physical connection as light as possible for the time being. Ahsoka whined sweetly and twisted her neck to peer back at him, wordlessly pleading for nothing specific, just whatever he would give her. 

She was pliable as he slid his hands down her arms, forcing them forward and above her head, where he pushed them together at the opposite edge of the stone desktop. Ahsoka was like a taut thread below him, already on edge and ready to snap. When he gripped the sash at her wrists and tied the ends deftly together, her whole body shivered in anticipation - the entire time he kept his hips angled away from her core, only touching his cock to her entrance once her arms were tightly bound.

Maul couldn’t find it in himself to go slow - all he could feel was the urge to fuck the woman before him senseless. Her back rose and fell as she panted and moaned - though it was music to his ears, Maul prefered the keening scream she released as he slid into her. He hadn’t even intended to go in to the hilt, though the way her strong walls twitched and squirmed around him pulled him in deep. 

He stayed like that for a long moment, breathing heavy and hot on her sweat-covered back. Leaning down to kiss the junction of her neck and headtail, he growled to her montrals. “My beautiful, darling Togruta. My glorious warrior. My Lady… You’re already so close. Come undone for me…” 

Ahsoka didn’t respond, her breathing too labored due to her impending orgasm. He hummed against her fevered skin as she moaned and writhed around his cock. Maul reached down to grasp the flesh of her thighs, and lifted them quickly over the edge of the desk, forcing her into a flat, splayed out squat. The sudden change of position made her walls come crashing down - her silky cunt pulsed around him and Maul almost lost himself to the sensation as well. The way her entrance constricted around his base and deeper in, how her walls moved in waves against his length, had him gasping for air. The angelic whimpers of pleasure falling from her mouth drowned out the rest of the universe as he struggled to remain cognizant.

As she continued to ride through her orgasm, Maul held back and returned - somewhat - to his senses. Though it felt heavenly to have her stretched around him, Maul was certain the position would be uncomfortable for her once they started moving in earnest. He was gentle as he slid a hand beneath her hips, still twitching from her continued orgasm, and lifted just enough that she slipped off of his member with a pop. Ahsoka whined with a mix of pleasure at the sound and frustration at the emptiness, but complied when he flipped her onto her back. 

She bit her lip as she looked up at him, arms still tied above her montrals, lekku dark and flush. Maul let a moan roll freely from his lips as he realized she had been so lost in the moment that she had drooled slightly. He leaned down eagerly to suck at the wet line along her chin, licking up to meet her tongue half way into her mouth. Maul reentered her cunt and licked along the edge of her sharp teeth, moaning into her when she happily sighed at the returned pressure.

Squeezing her thighs yet again, he broke their kiss, allowing a long string of their shared saliva to pull out between them and fall along the expanse of her chest. She shivered and ground her hips hard against his metal pelvis as he took her legs and brought them to rest upon his shoulders. He closed the gap between them to once more capture her lips, forcing her legs to bend up at a delicious angle, and finally - _ finally _ \- started to properly ram into her cunt.

Ahsoka choked out a sob around his tongue as he set the pace. Whatever small amount of self control he had left, was gone. Maul pounded into her with abandon, spurred on by her high pitched pleading for him to keep going. Every enthusiastic ‘ _ Please!’ _ and  _ ‘Yes, My Lord!’ _ was like the sweetest music to him. He was only half aware of how sharply he bit down on her lips, her neck, her collarbone - any bit of skin he could get his mouth on became marked with his teeth.

She reached a second orgasm quickly, though his continuous movement kept her riding through it for twice as long. Ahsoka’s back arced sharply beneath him, putting her pert breasts in range of his mouth. The weak whimpers that left her as he spat and bit lightly at one of her nipples was what threw him over his own edge. As he swirled the small bud of a nipple around his tongue, the beat of his hips became erratic. He released her breast with a long, growling shout, while his hips bucked into her core, as if releasing his now non-existent cum into her on instinct.

Though physical release was impossible now, Maul could feel it through the Force tenfold. His mind caved in upon itself and exploded into tendrils of the Force that wrapped themselves protectively around the woman below him, who sent out nebulous thoughts herself. They were both starved for one another, grasping, holding, embracing within the metaphysical aura around them. Nothing existed except for their connection.

It felt like an eternity, but once Maul could feel his body again, he glanced up at Ahsoka. From his vantage point at her chest, he admired the deep red flush all along her body - only a few shades paler than his own. He laid his head to the side slightly, resting it just so, to keep his horns from scraping her shoulder or lek. Her skin below his fingers shivered involuntarily as he limply slid a palm up her neck and around her jaw. With one thumb, Maul tilted her face down to meet his eyes. Ahsoka smiled down at him lazily.

“Did I  _ writhe _ well for you, My Lord?”

Maul stood straight to hover above her. He smirked back, and reached up to untie her arms. Once they were free, he guided her arms gently down, so her muscles wouldn’t strain from the change of position. He met her pleased hum with a purr of his own.

“You always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Star wars tumblr is @starsideart   
> (send ideas here, but I don’t publicly respond to nsfw asks so do it off anon. I won’t post fic updates for this fic, but others will show up there)
> 
> 21+ / NSFW twitter is @aestasignis   
> (locked, if you want to follow please have your age visible for me to confirm. No, even if you're 18-20 you’re not getting on. That’s still young in my mind, sorry.)
> 
> \--•--
> 
> "Table of Contents"
> 
> Ch 1 - A Den of Dancers  
> • Maul PoV  
> • Light bondage kink, desk sex/bent over, striptease/dancing, light drool/spit sharing kink


End file.
